


Youtube and Revolution

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [11]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Confused Sam Golbach, Corrupt Government System, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Leader Colby Brock, Lies, Other, Protective Colby Brock, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: Samuel Golbach, born with only 39 sins, had his family taken away by the rebels when he was thirteen, or at least that's what he was told. Samuel had the lowest number in five years, and they wanted him to become the next leader of the world. But they knew if his family and best friend were alive, he'd become a rebel.And what do the rebels rebel? Well, every child is born with a number on their wrist, a number of sins their past life has committed. If the number is higher than 77, they are killed at the age of eighteen to lessen the number of their next life so they have a fighting chance. A rule only implemented fifty years ago, which didn't give any of the past lives a chance truly. They believe people shouldn't be killed for their past lives actions, something they didn't even do.Cole Brock, born with the astonishing number of 346 sins committed by his previous life. Having been left for dead by the government at the age of thirteen after they attacked his best friends family, he was saved by the rebels. He had the highest number they had ever seen. So he was brought up to be their new leader.Ten years later, the two reunite.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Aaron Doh, Colby Brock/Aryia Emrani, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Kevin Langue, Colby Brock/Reggie Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Corey Scherer/Devyn Lundy, Jake Webber/Tarayummy, Reggie Webber/Cassie Martin, Reggie Webber/Jake Webber, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Youtube and Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube doesn't exist but I figure I should keep the title theme.

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
I woke up to the sun coming in through the shattered window. I stretched and got up. I threw on my hoodie and walked downstairs, "Colby breakfast is ready!" Tara called out and I nodded. 

"I'll be there in a minute," I said and she nodded. I walked into the old conference room of the apartment building we found, Aryia and Jake were sitting there waiting for me, "You found him yet?" I asked.

Aryia sighed, "Reggie's been located on the edge of the City. He's with some girl, Kevin and Elton went to go help them out."

"Girl? What girl?" I said and turned to Jake, "Do you know anything about this?"

He sighed, "Reggie went to go get his girlfriend," he said. "He did go to get intel as well, but they reconnected. They dated before we ran," he explained.

I sighed, "How many sins does she have?" I asked. 

"She was one of the close ones. 74," he stated and I nodded. 

"Then she'll be welcome here. But we will keep her on high alert. She could very well easily be a spy for those fuckers," I said and they both nodded. "Keep me updated."

I walked to the dining area and sat down, "Colby, we need to talk," Brennen said, Kian and JC behind him, breathing heavy. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Sam's alive," Kian said and I looked at him. "H-He's in the capital of the City. He's the next in line for the leadership."

I stood up, "Not possible. I watched them drag him away in cuffs while I bled out," I said. "His parents were secret rebels. They wouldn't have allowed him to train to become a leader."

"Well, we do have that protest coming up. Maybe if you come with, he'll come out of hiding. The leader of the rebels against the leader of the City? If you come with they'll get him to try and kill you."

I thought about it, "We'll have a group meeting once Kevin, Elton, and Reggie come back," I said and they nodded. "For now, go and rest."

They headed out and continued eating. Some of us had more than 77 sins, some of us were just allies. I had 346. Reggie and Jake both had 89 sins. Aryia was an ally, he had run with Kevin. Kevin had 93 sins. Tara was an ally, girlfriend of Jake. She would die for him, and he would die for her. They always had each other back when things got tough. It was quite a sight. Kian had 138 sins, while JC had 178 sins. Elton had 78 sins, he was so close to being able to live freely. Brennen had the most, other than me, at 289 sins. There was a bunch of other rebels, but we had to spread out eventually due to the City's government finding us constantly. There were two other groups. One was led by Mark Fishbach, he had 88 sins. Another was led by Ethan Nestor, who had 92 sins. While they led those groups, I was the overall leader of all the rebels, I led the protests and raids. In total there were probably around 180 of us. We had the smallest group because we were closest to the City's walls. 

A few hours passed and Elton and Kevin got back with Reggie and the girl. We all met up in the conference room, "Guys this is Cassie," Reggie said. He looked at me, "I know I should've run it by you first, but I had to do something. She had nowhere to go once her family found out she used to date a sinner."

I sighed, "We're all sinners Reggie," I said and laughed a little bit, "Just some of us happened to sin a bit more in our past lives. But I'm not mad. I understand. Just know she's on high alert until we're sure she isn't a spy."

He nodded, "Of course," he said. 

"Go get her something to eat, yourself as well. Get some rest," I said and he nodded then left, "I'm joining the next protest," I said causing Elton and Kevin to look at me. "I've gotten some intel that I need to know for sure." They nodded, not questioning it. A few days passed and it was time for the protest. We met up with the other two groups, "Mark, Ethan, and I will take the lead," I said and everyone nodded, "Remember! This is to remain peaceful! If they attack, then run the other way. Get to safety!"

Everyone nodded and we headed out. We got to the city walls and walked in.

\----  
SAM  
\----  
"Samuel, their here," Aaron said and I looked up, "The leader is with this time."

My eyes widened, "They want me to go down there, don't they?" I said and he nodded. I sighed and got up from the couch. I walked over to the window and saw them walking in, "Where's Katrina?"

"She's safe in the bunker with Doni, Marzia, and Evelien," I said and he nodded. "Are Corey and Devyn here yet?"

"Yes. Corey's heading up this way and Devyn's being led to the bunker as well. Nows the time to prove yourself as a capable leader. You have to kill him, you know that right?" he asked. I nodded, "I know you don't want too, but it's the only way. People already trust you for your sin count, and while this will add one to your next life, it's needed."

I nodded again and put on my suit jacket. Aaron helped me put the holster on and I slipped the gun into it. We headed downstairs and met up with Sean, Felix, and Corey. Nobody knew the true identity of the Rebel's leader, we didn't even know his sin count. We met up with the troops and headed into the streets. We could hear them chanting things like 'long live the innocent' and 'not our sins'. It was admirable truly, and I knew deep down they were right. But they killed my family and best friend. I couldn't join someone who did that. 

We stopped in the middle of the city and they stopped about fifty feet in front of us, "You don't have to do this!" Mark called out, "Why must we die for our past lives sins!? Sins we did not even commit!"

I pushed past the officers, "Those who have a high sin count must be killed so their next lives have a better chance at survival," I said. 

"Sam," the leader said, I couldn't see his face due to a mask and hood. But the only person who ever called me Sam was Colby, "You don't have to do this. You were once for this cause until they lied saying that we killed your family when it wasn't us. It was them. You had such a low sin count they wanted you as the leader, but they knew you would say no. So they took away your reasons for saying no."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and pulled the gun out, lining it up with his chest. 

He removed his hood and took off his mask, "It's been ten years, brother," he said. "But I'm not dead."

"C-Colby?" I said and he nodded. "That's not possible! I saw your body!"

"What you saw, Samuel, was Colby barely breathing. We saved him!" Elton said.

All of a sudden Devyn walked past us, "Baby what are you doing?" Corey said. 

She turned to him and rubbed makeup off her wrist, "It was never 59. It was 95," she said. "But their right. Why must we die for sins we did not even commit?" 

She walked over to the rebels, "Corey don't you dare," Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to her," he said and walked over to them. 

They disappeared into the crowd, "Sam please," Colby said. I cocked the gun, "They killed your family and blamed the rebels! Onwards and Upwards brother! Never normal! It's the two things you would always tell me! And you're just gonna throw that all away for some fucking corrupt system that kills innocent people due to shit their past lives did!?" he yelled. "Damn it Sam! We don't even have past lives! We're taken away at birth and a number is permanently lasered into our skin! It's population control!"

"Don't listen to him, Samuel," Aaron said. 

"Shut the fuck up Aaron!" Colby snapped, "You're one of the people who do it to the babies!"

I looked at Colby, all I saw was truth in his eyes. I turned to Aaron and saw the fear in his, "Meet you on the other side brother," I said and winked. He winked back at me and I pulled the trigger.

Colby and the others ran away, while Aaron fell to the ground, holding his leg in pain. I was cuffed by the officers and taken to the Leaders office, "What in the hell were you thinking Samuel!?" he snapped. 

"I know my best friend. I know he was telling the truth. Maybe it 40 sins you bitch," I said. 

I was taken to the cells and locked up. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
We all split up to our own groups and homes, "What the hell just happened?!" Corey said. 

"Sam realized the truth," I said and both Corey and Devyn looked at me confused. 

I found the files and tossed it to them. It had everything about the actual plans of the City. The images of Aaron lasering the numbers onto the babies. Pictures of other babies being killed before they even had a chance to live due to a number. The original document making the actions legal, while hidden from the public. All of the papers writing out the logistics of the idea.

"Holy shit," Devyn said. 

"There's no such thing as past lives," I said. "It's population control because fifty years ago there was a pandemic that wiped out most of the population. In fear of that happening again, they made a way to control the world's population and make it semi-humanitarian."

"What's going to happen to Sam?" Corey asked. 

"Jake and Reggie have been able to figure out how to cause a complete blackout of the city. We get him out and figure out a way to reveal all of this to the entire City," I explained.

Corey shook his head, "No. It's not possible. There have been no actual blackouts in the City, it's all faked," he said. "I would know. I helped create the system. The City isn't affected by the atmosphere outside the walls. There's an invisible dome around the entire City. The creators wanted full control of the population. Make bad enough storms, you're gonna need black-outs to follow to make it seem real."

"Fuck!" I said and sighed. 

"Sam will figure out a way to get out," he said. "Now that he knows the truth, he'll figure it out."

I nodded, "Go and rest. I need to check on everyone else," I said. 

I walked out and checked on everyone. Everyone was thankfully okay. A few days passed and I still hadn't seen anything regarding Sam. Aryia had managed to hack into the system and find the documents planning out the murder of his family. I was trying to sleep when the alarm went off and I quickly grabbed my gun and ran downstairs. Aryia and Kevin met up with me and we pointed our guns at the gate. 

"Put your guns down," Kevin said. "It's Sam."

I quickly put my gun down and shone the flashlight on him. He was covered in scrapes and cuts, dragging along an unconscious Aaron. I ran over and put his arm around my neck. Aryia and Kevin grabbed Aaron. I told them to lock him up in a room and they headed to an empty room. I took Sam to my room, grabbing medical supplies on the way. 

"How the hell did you get out?" I asked. 

He smiled, "Turns out, their dumbasses. They put me in a cell with a vent in it not realizing how much we used to explore," he said. "Turns out I can still fit into tiny ass spaces."

We hugged, "I've missed you, bro," I said. 

"I missed you too," he said. 

I continued patching up his wounds and Elton came in with the files, "Aryia told me. Figured he might want to see all of this," he said and I nodded. 

He handed the files to Sam and walked away. Sam looked through it, "God I feel like I'm going to be sick," he said. "They killed them for nothing. They killed so many people for nothing."

I nodded, "I know. We need a way to spread all of this in the City, but now that you've chosen to rebel, they aren't going to play nice," I said. 

His eyes lit up with an eye, "But they'll trust Aaron. As far as they know he was kidnapped by me, but in reality, he ran with me. He never wanted to do what he was doing, but they were threatening his girlfriend and family," he explained. "He collapsed from pain while running."

"How can we trust him?" I asked. 

"Because he has all the proof on a flash drive," he explained. "He figured we wouldn't believe him."

"Tara!" I called out and she came in, "Search Aaron's stuff for a flash drive and bring it here."

She nodded and walked out, "Who knew the two backyard nerds would grow up to almost become leaders," Sam said. 

I shook my head, "I didn't almost become a leader. I am the leader," I said. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
A month had passed since Aaron and I ran off. A month filled with planning and training. The plan was simple. Aaron would walk in, acting as if he escaped us. From there he'd be taken upstairs and he'd plug our flash drive into the City announcement system which would shoot holograms of everything we had found everywhere in the City. From there Colby, me, and the rest of the rebels would come in and capture the crown in a sense. 

I couldn't sleep, it was the night before, so I got to the roof of the building and sat on the edge. After a few minutes, Colby came up, "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"I never thought that we'd be able to do this," he said. "I never thought I'd ever even see you again. When I ran I thought my life would end with me dying for the cause," he explained. 

"I thought I'd die peacefully in a huge mansion in the City," I said and he looked at me, "Colby, I"m not going to be able to be there when you all go in."

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly. 

I sighed, "The moment I step foot in the City's walls, I'll get shot," I explained. "I know the Leader's weakness."

He shook his head, "You won't be shot, wanna know why?" he said and I nodded, "Cause if they kill you then it'll just prove them as guilty."

I nodded slowly and soon the sun came up. We got up, "It's now or never," I said. 

"Onwards and Upwards brother," he said and we headed downstairs to meet up with everyone. 

Aaron headed into the city and we followed behind him after about an hour. By the time we reached the City, we could hear the announcements going off. Aaron had managed to do it. We walked in with ease, and I could just feel all of the guns aimed at me, but nobody was shooting. We reached the center of the City where everyone was gathering and I climbed up onto the statute in the middle, Colby climbing with me. 

"As of today, there will be no more innocent bloodshed!" I called out. "We have bent to their will for fifty long years and today it is over! I was supposed to be your leader! The mastermind behind all of the innocent people being killed for nothing! But I say no!" 

"Long live the Innocent!" Colby shouted and everyone followed. 

"Right here, right now I claim the title as Leader! But not alone! Together, I will use my knowledge of the City alongside by my best friend, and childhood right-hand man, Colby Brock! Leader of the Rebels! The people of the City and the rebels shall live in peace! We will take down these walls and reclaim the world as our own!" I called out. "Long live the Innocent!"


End file.
